Innocence Lost
by Cager Macleod
Summary: Ash, 18, and is exploring a new region, just off the coast of Sinnoh, with his best friend, Misty. However this new land has been overcome by a virus that has infected the Unown and made them dangerous, now a girl has to be saved from them. Summary Inside
1. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Title:** Innocence Lost

**Rating: **T, just to be safe.

**Summary: **Ash is now 18 and is exploring a new region, just off the coast of Sinnoh, with his ever present best friend, Misty. (Pokemon are from Kanto – Sinnoh.). However this new land has been overcome by a virus that has infected the Unown. Which has made them into evil Pokemon that are destroying other Pokemon and town's alike. Now Ash has to save a ten year old girl that has been unknowingly become roped up in the worst of the Unown Disease.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A whole new world.

The wind made the suspension rock slightly as a ten year old girl and her Poochyena walked carefully across it to the other side of the wide river.

"Oh, look a Dragonite," Mary giggled in delight, pointing to a large Dragon-like Pokemon swooping over the water. She lent on the side-rail of the bridge, watching the Dragonite in awe. The bridge swayed ominously and Poochyena yelped, but Mary did not notice as her attention was on the rare Pokemon.

"I think you should come back from the edge there, Young Girl." A male voice said from behind her and Mary jumped. The bridge rocked violently and the man reached out to grab the back of Mary's dress so she would not fall over the edge.

"Mister, you scared me," She said, looking embarrassed over her near fall. The man who had saved her was tall with dark blue hair.

"What is your name?" He asked, crouching down to her height.

"Mary," she answered shyly, "And this is my Pokemon friend, Poochyena."

"Nice to meet you, Mary and Poochyena, I am Marcus." He replied with a kind smile and reached out a hand to stroke Poochyena's grey fur. Poochyena licked his hands eagerly.

"What a friendly Poochyena you have," he looked to Mary and she smiled.

"Yes, she is my first Pokemon."

Marcus smiled kindly at her and lifted a whistle that he had hanging around his neck to his mouth. He drew a breath and blew into the Whistle. A high pitched squeal erupted from it, causing Mary to clasp her hands over her ears. From over the river the Dragonite stopped swooping and flew in the direction of the sound.

"This is my Pokemon, Dragonite." Marcus told her and placed his hand on the Dragonite's side as it came to a stop beside him, hovering just above the bridge.

Mary's eyes lit up as the Dragonite bent down towards her and nuzzled her side.

"Well, now I would suggest you get across this bridge and on to the next town." He told her, "But if you ever need help, call out "I need Ranger Marcus" and I will find you." He nodded at her and climbed onto his Dragonite's back.

"Okay Mr. Marcus," Mary said and waved as the Dragonite spread its wings and took off into the air, with Marcus holding on around its neck.

"Take care, Mary," He called back to her and then he was gone.

"Oh, Wow!" Mary turned to her Poochyena, her face alight with excitement. Poochyena let out an excited bark and jumped up to lick her face. Mary giggled,

"Come on, let's go."

***

Pidgey's flew overhead as Mary walked along the dirt path through the trees to Electron Town, Poochyena ran ahead, sniffing at the plants at the plants at the side of the road with clear enjoyment. Mary laughed as she watched; today was the first day of her Pokemon journey. She had chosen Poochyena as her Pokemon because it was the friendliest at the Professor's lab. However she was not interested in battling her Pokemon and getting into the Pokemon league, she just wanted to collect as many Pokemon friends as she could.

Poochyena barked happily and ran back to Mary, jumping around her in excitement; Mary patted Poochyena's head giggled as Poochyena licked her hand.

"You can't catch me, Poochyena!" She laughed and started to run, Poochyena bounded after her with her tongue lolling from out of her mouth. Together they ran, reaching the next town in no time at all.

***

"What's the next town, Ash?" Misty asked as the stopped at the start of a suspension bridge that crossed over a river, and led onto the path to the next town.

"Electron Town, It doesn't have a Pokemon Gym though." Ash replied, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Both Ash and Misty had grown considerably since their first adventures together. Misty's red hair now flowed over her shoulders and half away down her back and she had grown quite tall with a slim body and amble breasts, she dressed in denim short shorts and a light blue tank top, her face had also matured from childish cuteness to adult splendour, slim and pale. Ash had also changed; he was now muscled and tall with spiky black hair that reached to his shoulders and a ruggedly handsome face. He wore a short sleeved black T-shirt that hugged his muscular body and jeans. He smiled at Misty and stepped onto the bridge, Misty followed, the bridge flexed awkwardly under each step.

They were half way across the bridge, when they were stopped by a female they had not seen earlier. She was tall with long, straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a black hooded jumper and dark blue jeans, at her feet stood a large Absol, studying the newcomers with narrowed eyes.

"Pokemon trainers?" The girl asked, spinning a Pokeball on her finger and then letting it drop into her hand.

"Yes," Said Ash as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and landed on the bridge facing Absol, the bridge swayed in the wind as the two trainers faced each other.

"How about a one on one battle," The girl said and Absol moved closer to Pikachu, crouching into an attack position.

"Alright, you're on," Ash told her with a smile. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Absol, go!" The other female said and her Absol jumped into the air, jerked its hand and shot an attack at Pikachu, it landed and spun to face Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, as Pikachu barely dodged the razor wind attack that Absol had sent at it.

"Absol, feint attack," The girl grinned and Absol started to run. Pikachu shot it's lightning at where Absol had been but it had vanished

"Huh where'd it go," Ash yelped in surprise, "Pikachu, Watch out!"

Absol reappeared, slamming into Pikachu.

"Chaaa," Pikachu squealed as it flew through the air and hit the bridge with a hard thud.

"Now, Absol, Finish it." The girl commanded and Absol darted at Pikachu, hitting it hard with its head, Pikachu was sent spinning into the air again.

"Ash, Pikachu's going to fall into the river" Misty screamed as Pikachu was thrown over the railing and landed with a heavy splash.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." The female shouted to Ash in concern and pulled a Pokeball of her belt.

"Floatzel, Go!" she threw the ball over the edge of the bridge. It broke open and an orange weasel looking thing burst out and hit the water, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Floatzel grabbed the struggling Pikachu, pulling it to its body and propelled itself back towards the bridge. Using it's tail, it pushed itself out of the water and leapt back onto the bridge.

The girl, who had taken her large backpack, rummaged inside it, pulling out a blue beach towel.

"Floatzel, put Pikachu in here," she told it and it obliged her. Once she had Pikachu in the towel she wrapped it up and gave it to Ash.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking down. "Absol gets a bit excited." She said as she crouched down and petted Absol's back. "You did great Floatzel," she turned to Floatzel, throwing her free arm around it in a one-armed hug.

"You really love Pokemon, huh?" Ash said, watching as she hugged them both again before returning Floatzel to its Pokeball, she stood up and faced Ash.

"Yeah, I do and I can tell you do too," she held out a hand and Ash moved Pikachu securely into his left arm to shake her hand with his right.

"The name's Kasey," Kasey smiled brightly

"I'm Ash, and this is Misty." Ash said, letting go of her hand and waving towards Misty.

"Oh hi, Misty," Kasey walked over to her and shook her hand as well.

Absol walked over to Ash and fixed its eyes on Pikachu.

"Absol," he said sadly.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu chattered, freeing one hand from the towel and waving it with a smile.

"Absol," Absol replied more brightly, Kasey beamed.

"Seems Pikachu and Absol have made up," She told Ash kindly. Ash smiled down at his little buddy.

"Feeling dry now?"

"Cha," Pikachu nodded and Ash placed him down, and then unwrapped the towel from around him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu looked at Kasey and waved a paw.

"What brings you to the region of Southten?" Kasey asked, as the three of them started to walk in the direction of the end of the bridge.

"The Pokemon league, it is supposed to be the most elite league out of them all." Ash stated, Pikachu agreed from at Ash's feet.

"Ah, I see," Kasey said and looked at Ash.

"Don't mind if I join you on your quest, I am here to challenge the Gyms here as well."

Ash looked at Misty, who nodded,

"Sure, no problem, the more the merrier."

***

"Poochyena, it's dark, we need to find somewhere to camp tonight." Mary whimpered as her and Poochyena walked long a dark path that led to the first Major town in the Southten Region.

"Poochyena, Yena," Poochyena agreed and looked around it.

"I don't think this is a good place to camp," Mary shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. "It looks like a graveyard." She sniffed.

Along the path were rows of headstones. Mary moved closer to Poochyena, feeling scared.

"Why is there a graveyard along the edge of the road?"

***

"Umbreon! Now!" A male trainer called from atop a headstone as his Umbreon tackled the opposing trainers Salbeye.

"No, Salbeye," The other trainer cried out as his Salbeye hit a marble headstone fainted. "Return," they said softly, a red beam of light emitting from their Pokeball and wrapped around there Pokemon, returning it to the ball that housed it.

"That's win number 9 for me today," The winning trainer gloated as the loser sulked away.

"Well done Umbreon."

"Umb," The Umbreon said and the trainer stopped gloating, however an evil smile crossed his face.

"Another trainer with a dark Pokemon?" The male asked his Umbreon, who nodded.

"This should be win number 10 then. Win number 10 for Flint in his Graveyard arena for Dark Pokemon." He punched the air with a smirk.

"Let's go find this trainer."

***

Mary shivered with fear as Poochyena led her deeper into the Graveyard.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" she asked in a small voice.

'Yena," Poochyena nodded, but Mary was not convinced.

"I don't like it here, it is scary." She whispered. Poochyena moved closer to her, the warmth of the Pokemon's body kept Mary from crying, but she was still scared.

"Trainer, you have entered the Graveyard with a Dark Pokemon, now you must battle." Flint yelled, sitting atop an angel statue. Mary screamed and scooped up her Poochyena into her hands. At the base of the statue an Umbreon slunk into view.

"I don't battle though," Mary said fearfully, hugging Poochyena closer to her. "I only want to make friends with the Pokemon, not make them hurt each other."

Flint leapt from the statue and flipped in midair, landing cat like on the ground in front of Mary. Mary stepped backwards away from him, feeling tears start to well in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to battle," she choked but Flint smirked and pointed a finger at her. Umbreon began to circle around them.

"You have to battle or you will never get out of here!" he taunted, moving closer to Mary. Mary felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She wanted to run but the Umbreon was circling her and it was scaring her.

"I only got my Pokemon today," she wept clutching Poochyena as tight as she could. "It doesn't know how to battle."

"Don't lie, all Pokemon know how to battle." Flint snapped.

Mary sniffed back tears. "I don't want to battle my Poochyena."

"You have t-," Flint stopped mid sentence looking fearfully over Mary's shoulder.

Mary looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"Un-Unown." Flint stuttered, now pointing over Mary's shoulder. Mary looked backwards to see a group of things that looked like flying Letters of the Alphabet coming towards them.

"Run," Flint yelled and stumbled as he turned and started to spirit. Umbreon at his heels.

'What's happening?" Mary called after him putting Poochyena down who had started to struggle in her grip.

"Yena! Yena!" Poochyena chattered, sounding urgent.

Mary looked back over her shoulder to see that the Flying Letters where coming closer and she started to run too, Poochyena at her side.

"What are they, what is going on?!" She cried out to Flint who was not that far ahead of her.

"I'll explain later," Flint yelled over his shoulder, his voice heavy with fear. "Just don't stop running!"

Mary sped up as fast as she could make her legs go. A stitch shot through her chest but she didn't stop. If the boy was terrified then it must be bad.

"Quick girl, get in here!" Flint yelled, sliding to a stop and pointing down a manhole that he had just uncovered just outside the boundaries of the Graveyard, Umbreon had already disappeared within it. Mary slid into the hole, followed by Poochyena; above her she heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

Finally she came to a stop on the cold floor of what looked like a concert bunker. She stood up and walked around it amazed. Behind her there was a dull thud and the boy slowly got to his feet. His Umbreon darted over to him to make sure he was okay. Mary picked up her Poochyena, cuddling it to her body.

"What just happened?" Mary asked, her voice shaking, Flint winced as he stood at his full height.

"Unown are what happened." He said, looking at Mary, who still looked confused.

"What, those things, what's bad about them?" She asked sitting down against the wall opposite where Flint stood.

"What's your name?" Flint asked her.

"Mary, and you are?"

"Flint," he replied with a shrug. "You don't know about the Unown then?"

"No," Mary shook her head, looking down at Poochyena.

"Well something has happened to the Unown, they used to just live in ruins but they were pretty peaceful," Flint stated as he began pacing the room. "But then something happened, apparently they got infected with a highly contagious disease. This disease has affected the Unown really bad, now they are evil. They are destroying places and infecting other Pokemon, if not killing them."

"What happens to the infected Pokemon that aren't Unowns?" Mary asked, her voice sounding weak.

"They get really sick, and there isn't a cure yet." Flint looked downcast. That's why we had to run, if they got close enough to our Pokemon they would have got sick or the Unown might have killed us and our Pokemon." Flint gave Mary a hard look. Mary shivered and pulled Poochyena into her chest.

"That's scary." She said softly.

"Yes, yes it is," Flint said, 'They are working on a cure of course, but it could be months, maybe even years away." He stopped pacing and sat down against the same wall as Mary. His Umbreon lay across his legs and he stroked behind its ears.

"We will have to stay here tonight, It will be too risky to leave now, especially since the Unown are out there."

Mary nodded and removed her backpack. Out of it she pulled her sleeping bag. Flint did the same. Without anymore talk the both of them got into there sleeping bags. Mary laid on her back with Poochyena on her stomach. She couldn't sleep. She felt sorry for the poor Unowns that were sick. She wanted to help them, but she didn't know what she could do. Finally she fell into an uneasy sleep that was punctured by dreams of Giant Unown with vicious pointed teeth devouring her and Poochyena.

Ash flicked the channels of the TV unnecessarily as he sat on the bed of the Poke centre hotel room. Kasey was lying on the top bunker playing with Absol and Misty was in the shower. Landing on the late news Ash watched it without interest.

"And in other news, Unown have been sighted in the Graveyard of route 366. No-one has been injured."

"What?" Ash interjected as the stories changed on the news.

Kasey looked down from the top bunk.

"The Unown are infected with a disease, they are killing things." She said simply.

Ash looked up at her, "What disease is this?"

"They don't know exactly what the disease is, but they send the Unown haywire. Poor little things," Kasey added sadly.

Misty appeared from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and she was dressed in a bathrob.

"Nothing is happening to the Unown elsewhere." She said, as she sat on her bed and studied her toenails.

"Yeah I know," Kasey rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "No-one knows how this started, there are theories of course, but that's all."

"What do you think it is Kasey?" Misty asked.

"Well, there is an organisation here called Team Glade, and a lot of us believe they engineered this virus.

Ash frowned, "Sounds like something Team Rocket would do."

"Team Rocket?" Kasey questioned.

"A team of, um, want-to-be Pokemon thieves from the Kanto region," Ash chuckled. "Not that they were any good of course."

"Ah, you don't mean Jessie and James do you?" Kasey enquired curiously.

"How do you know about them?" Ash asked, amazed.

"You'll see," Kasey let out a laugh. "You will see."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Warning I am about to become Clihe. This story came to me in a dream. End clihe. I know a lot of this is orginal, like the region and some of the characters. But please dont hold that against me. I hope you enjoy this, I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this story : D

Paws

Cager.


	2. The First Battle

2 – The first battle

Ash woke early that morning, his eyes glued together with sleep. Forcing them open he grunted and pushed himself up. Misty was sleeping peacefully in the bed opposite him, her red hair splayed around her face. Ash grinned to himself and got up.

In the bunk above him Kasey slept, her arm loosely wrapped around her Absol. Ash's grin widened, she reminded him of him self, and he found this amusing.

"Pika," Pikachu yawned and rolled to his feet. "Chu," It jumped from the bed, landing at Ash's feet.

"Hungry, buddy?" Ash petted Pikachu's head while walking over to his backpack, searching for his clothes. "Let me get dressed first okay." He told Pikachu as he headed into the bathroom.

***

"Wake up," Said a soft voice, rousing Mary from her sleep.

"Whass wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, nothing, I just wanted to tell you it's safe to leave now. The Unown have gone." Flint smiled and stood up. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"See you around, kid." He waved and turned to leave, Umbreon at his feet. "Just close the metal hatch when you get out."

Poochyena rolled off of Mary as she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag. Yawning as she stretched out her limbs she started to pack up her items and prepare to leave. Poochyena watched as Mary pulled her bag onto her back and smiled.

"Let's go, we'll get something to eat in the next town, we will get there soon now that we are out of that spooky graveyard."

Poochyena yapped excitedly and bounded up the slope that they had slid down the previous night. Grinning she ran after her Pokemon.

***

"Where's the first Gym?" Ash asked as they made there way out of Electron town in the early morning sunlight.

"It's in the next town, Southport." Kasey answered, walking just ahead of them up the stony path. Misty walked along side Ash, looking around her with interest and Pikachu rode atop Absol at the head of the group.

"It's nice here, isn't it Ash," Misty grinned and squeezed his hand with her own. Kasey looked back and gave Misty a knowing smile which Misty returned with a wink. Ash however did not pick up on the secret conversation between the two women.

"Yeah it is; it's a lot different than Sinnoh." He added watching a Starly gliding across the sky. Misty didn't reply, she just continued to walk in step with him, staying very close to his side. Kasey watched Absol dancing ahead of them, Pikachu riding on his back, eyes alight with enjoyment. She laughed; this was what raising Pokemon was all about.

***

"Poochyena, look." Mary pointed to something lying on the side of the road, she ran over to it and saw and exclamation mark shaped Pokemon. Poochyena did not come any closer however, it whimpered and cowered behind her.

"It's an Unown," She realised suddenly, inching away from the Pokemon with a look of disgust on her face. She kept her eyes on the Pokemon, which jerked feebly.

"It's hurt," Mary said sadly, watching as the Unown tried to get into the air. "We've got to help it."

From her belt Mary removed a Pokeball and threw it at the Unown. The ball opened and enclosed around the Unown, landing on the ground, it shuddered once and then was still. Mary crept forward and picked up the red and white ball, looking at it with interest, Poochyena stayed at a distance to the Pokeball, looking at it fearfully.

"It will be okay, it can't hurt you through the Pokeball, I don't think." Mary added looking thoughtful. She put the ball in her pocket and looked at Poochyena. Poochyena recoiled away from her, looking apprehensive. Mary face fell.

"Do you hate me for catching the Unown?" Mary asked.

Poochyena shock its head and barked. "Yena."

"You just don't want to get sick, I understand." Mary sighed, "But we got to try and help the little Pokemon."

Poochyena still did not look happy but walked beside her as they headed towards the town. Poochyena was careful to walk on the opposite side that the Pokeball was on and still kept a distance from Mary.

"I'm sorry," She said sadly. Poochyena looked at her, cocking her head to the side. Mary knew that Poochyena did not blame her for wanting to help the Pokemon but she could understand the fear of catching a disease that couldn't be cured.

***

"There has been Unown here recently." Kasey stated, looking around the Graveyard.

"How can you tell?" Misty asked walking to Kasey's side, looking intently around her.

"Look," Kasey said, crouching down and pointing to a headstone. "See the damage here, like it had been melted away with acid. Well that's the Unowns doing. Their hidden Power attack now shoots some kind of acid that is very deadly."

Kasey got back to her feet and looked at Ash and Misty, both of them had a serious, shrewd look on there face. Pikachu got down off Absol's back and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, sensing his concern. Absol sat down next to Kasey its eyes fixed intently on the headstone.

"This is awful," said Misty suddenly, her eyes looking saddened. "How could this happen to such peaceful Pokemon?"

Kasey shrugged, "That's what we all would like to know."

***

"Poochyena, I feel funny," Mary stated as the entered the town of Southport. She staggered sideways and hit a brick wall, breathing heavily she looked at Poochyena, who was yelping in concern.

"I don't know what's happening," Mary said fearfully. "I think I am going to –"

Her eyes rolled backwards in her head and she fell backwards, smacking into the pavement. Poochyena barked in shock as people ran towards her, forming a crowd around her and Poochyena.

"Get her to the hospital," A voice called somewhere in the midst of the crowd.

Another person scooped her up in there arms and fought there way out, shouting how they would take care of it. Poochyena followed him, hot on his heels.

"What happened to her?" A nurse asked as the man who had brought her in set her on a bed.

"I am not sure, miss, she fainted I think." He said apologetically. The nurse looked down at Mary, her skin was white, as if it was about to become transparent and her breathing was shallow and quickened.

'We will have to keep her in overnight and monitor her; she should be alright by the morning." The Nurse said, pushing the bed into an unoccupied cubical. Poochyena, who had been sitting on a chair in the waiting room, followed the Nurse through the door and into the room.

"You can stay here with her," The Nurse said kindly to Poochyena as it yipped at her heels. She picked Poochyena up and placed it on a seat beside the bed, "look after her okay."

***

The room was filled with sunlight, streaming through the window. Mary slept, her breathing had become better but she was still overly pale. Poochyena sat, unmoving, watching Mary intently. Her clothes which where pilled neatly on a table beside the bed began to glow a fluorescent Green. Poochyena yelped, hoping to alert someone to the occurrence, but before the bark could escape it, there was bright flash and Mary and Poochyena were no more.

***

It had taken Ash and the gang two days to reach the town of Southport, as Kasey had insisted on studying the Graveyard for any more information about the Unown, which had turned up fruitless other than a few more melted Headstones. But now the excitement was rising as the prospect of the first Pokemon Gym battle of Southten as Ash and Kasey where both out to collect the Gym badges to qualify for the Pokemon League.

The Gym building did not look any different to the shops around it, high windows and a concert facade but across the automatic entrance doors was large golden letters which proclaimed.

SOUTHPORT POKEMON GYM

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash looked down at his Pokemon who was sitting at his feet.

"PIKA!" Pikachu chattered excitedly.

"All right then, let's go!" Ash smiled and entered the building.

"Good luck," Misty said and followed.

"Well Absol, do you want to watch this? It could be useful for the future." Kasey asked Absol, who nodded once then entered the building after Misty. Kasey stood outside for a little longer, her eyes thoughtful. She grinned to herself and entered the Gym.

***

Ash stood at the edge of a Pokemon arena in the middle of the Gym, across from him a brawny male stood looking interested.

"I want to challenge you," Ash told him.

"I accept, naturally." The male said.

"Challenger Ash Ketchum versus Gym Leader Bison," The referee called from the sideline. "Two Pokemon, no time limit, begin!"

"Staraptor, I choose you." Ash yelled as he threw a red and white ball into the air. It spun and broke open releasing a large grey and white bird.

"Machamp, go!" He flung a Pokeball towards the ground, which released a muscular Pokemon with four powerful arms.

"Ah, a fighting Gym," Ash mused, "Okay, Staraptor use wing attack."

"Machamp, Vital throw!"

Machamp made to grab Staraptor out of the air; however Staraptor dodged and hit Machamp in the torso.

"You forget that Staraptor has an advantage over Machamp." Ash noted, however Bison shook his head,

"No, I didn't forget, but advantages don't always mean win."

Ash smirked, "I know that as well, Staraptor use Aerial Ace."

Staraptor moved so quickly, it was as if it had become invisible. Not even Machamp was able to avoid the attack, hitting it again in the torso; Machamp fell backwards, crashing into the floor.

"Machamp is unable to battle, round 1 goes to Ash!" The referee lifted a green flag and pointed it in Ash's direction. Misty cheered from behind him and Kasey clapped in support, however her eyes looked deep in calculation.

Bison returned Machamp with a frown, he drew another Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the ring.

"Hariyama, it's your turn."

A large, brown sumo wrestler looking Pokemon burst out of the ball in a blaze of red light. Ash smiled to himself, this might be easier than he had thought.

"Staraptor, quick attack!" Ash commanded,

"Arm thrust now," Bison yelled, throwing his arms out in front of him Staraptor aimed its sharp beak at Hariyama's body, but it was waiting. Thrusting its arm downwards as Staraptor was only inches from making contact, it hit it hard across the head, slamming it into the ground.

"Now, use Force Palm." Bison screamed and Hariyama obeyed. Throwing its open palm into Staraptor's body, Staraptor flew backwards, hitting the ground and sliding to a stop at Ash's feet.

"No, Staraptor," Ash whispered as he returned it to its ball. "You did well, I am proud of you." Ash said, hold in Pokeball in front of him, replacing it on his belt, he selected another and enlarged it.

"Infernape, Go!"

Infernape growled menacingly as it faced Hariyama. Hariyama flexed its arms in anticipation.

"Ah, a worthy choice," Bison nodded in approval.

"Let's begin, Hariyama use Close Combat,"

"Infernape counter with your Close Combat," Ash commanded as both Pokemon leapt at there opponent.

Infernape matched Hariyama move for move, Ash clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he tried to work out Hariyama's weakness. Bison was watching with a guarded expression, although a vein was pulsing violently in his temple.

"Infernape, change to Flare Blitz now," Ash called and Infernape leapt away from the hand-to-hand battle and closed its eyes, around it formed a ball of flames, completely concealing Infernape inside.

"Hariyama, Focus Blast, Finish this NOW!" Bison shouted and Hariyama nodded once, it also closed its eyes and a brown aura formed around it, its eyes flicked open and it thrust its arms in front of it, palms open, releasing a ball of energy at Infernape.

"Now Infernape," Ash called and Infernape began to run, it dodged the ball of energy with a simple sidestep and hit Hariyama full on, throwing it into the air. Hariyama seemed to spin in slow motion as it peaked and headed earthbound.

Hariyama hit the floor with such force that the foundations of the building shuddered violently. Bison's jaw dropped as he registered what had just happened.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, the Challenger wins!" The referee said and Ash punched the air with happiness.

"You were awesome, Infernape," He grinned as Infernape jumped up and gave him a high 5, "We did it, we won!"

Misty ran to Ash and gave him a hug, beaming with pride. Kasey and Absol ambled over.

"Good work, Ash." Kasey smiled.

Bison walked over to him and held out his hand, sitting in his palm was a badge shaped like a foot.

"Well done, you have won the Combat Badge, you are a great trainer."

"Thank you," Ash said as he picked the badge out of Bison's hand.

"Look Pikachu, we won our first badge of the Southten region, want to celebrate?"

"Pika!" Pikachu put his paw up, shaped in a V for victory. Ash laughed and petted Pikachu's head.

"Come on, lets get a bite to eat." Ash said and turned to leave the Gym, Misty at his side.

"You guys go ahead, I will catch up," Kasey told them with a wave of her hand, "I want to battle the Gym leader now."

"You sure?" Ash asked, but Kasey waved it away. "I'll find you okay."

***

"She's gone; she was right in this bed." A nurse yelled in panic, the hospital in array over the vanishing of a young Girl and her Pokemon without a trace. The hospital was searched twice, but to no avail.

How could they disappear into thin air?

***

All around her was black, she blinked her eyes and pulled Poochyena closer to her.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Yena," Poochyena sighed.

Something floated past her and she felt a cold shiver traverse her spine.

"What was that?"

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see into the darkness. Something past by the back of her head and she jumped. Fear overcoming her.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light and she was temporarily blinded. Blinking stupidly as her eyes regained there focus a silent scream of horror escaped her lips.

All around them where thousands of Unown circling in the air. Closer and closer, the closed in on her, she tried to push away but there was no escape.

"HELP!" Mary screamed hopelessly as the Unown smothered both her and Poochyena. The light disappeared and the silent blackness returned. Mary had gone.

***

The next day as Kasey picked up the Southport leader the front page screamed;

_Girl goes missing from local hospital._

_A young girl that had been admitted to Southport Base Hospital after fainting in the street has disappeared without any trace. No one saw here leave and there is no vision of her leaving on the CCTV. Anyone with information is urged to call the Police station...Full report on page 2._

**A/Note: **I am using any Pokemon that Ash has been known to have owned at one stage or could have owned. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know there are some bits that could have been done better but at the moment I can't think of a better way to write those bits. I will edit it when I get some creative flare. Lol. Anyways, let me know what you think, what was good, what needs improving, let me know. Please Read, Review and Enjoy

Paws

Cager.

* * *


End file.
